


Blue Eyed Mystery Man

by FishHoekSunrise73



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Riverdale Kink Week, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishHoekSunrise73/pseuds/FishHoekSunrise73
Summary: Betty pulls up to the gas station and notices a flat tire......





	Blue Eyed Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic and it’s got smut - all comments and feedback gratefully received.
> 
> I’m on tumblr under FishHoekSunrise and love all things Bughead xx
> 
> Rive dale Kink Week - Theme 6 - write your own smutventure.
> 
> Huge thanks to the lovely @MotherMaple for her beta services and for providing feedback and comments so grateful when it’s my first attempt at fanfic and smut!

Betty pulls into the gas station late one humid summer evening and, as she gets out of the car to fill up, she notices one of her tires is a bit flat.

“Shit.”

As she stands there glaring at the tire, deciding what to do about it, a motorbike pulls up behind her and she sees brooding blue eyes staring at her from behind the rider’s helmet visor. The owner of the brooding eyes gets off his bike and takes his helmet off, and he is off-the-charts hot - a cute dimpled smile and hair which sticks up at all angles but looks so soft... Betty imagines her hands carding through it and feels her thighs clench together. When he smiles at her, she gives him a flirty smile back and then turns around to take the gas hose out of her car. The air stirs behind her and suddenly the cute dimpled guy is leaning in and whispering in her ear, “Can I help pump you?”

Betty turns back towards him and he is smirking and pointing to the flat tire. She nods mutely; she thinks her voice might come out as a squeak and she doesn’t want to break the sexy tension between them. She takes a deep breath and her senses are filled with the minty pine of his aftershave, wafting through the heavy evening air.

The stranger tells her to pull her car over to the air pumps, located at the back of the gas station, so he can help fill her up. Betty watches his gaze as his eyes wander slowly down her body, and a sexy smile tugs at the corner of his lips; it looks like he is appraising a fine piece of art. While Betty peeks over and admires the large bulge in his jeans, and then his tight ass when he turns back to his motorbike, she recalls a conversation she had with Veronica in the kitchen when she and Archie came for dinner a few weeks ago. A conversation centering around her new fantasy of having sex with a stranger after watching a movie which included a scene like that, and she starts to wonders if maybe it wasn’t such a private conversation after all ...

After paying for her fuel, Betty pulls her car round to the back where the air pumps are; it’s secluded and there is no one around except for the mysterious man with the piercing blue eyes. She parks and he diligently starts to fill the tire up for her while glancing over his shoulder every so often and licking his lips.

As he finishes with the tire and has his back turned to Betty, replacing the pump in the machine, she quietly pulls her lacy - and very damp - thong off and drops it over his shoulder, then quickly sits down sideways in the car with her dress around her waist and the door open, opening her legs and waiting to see what happens.

He slowly straightens up and turns around; his eyes widen instantly and she notices his bulge growing as his eyes roam up her legs to where her pussy is glinting hot and wet in the sunset shadows. He opens his eyes a bit further and hoarsely tells Betty to go on.

She opens her legs wider and trails her fingers down across her stomach pausing to lightly circle her clit, and then she pushes further downwards and slowly dips 2 of her fingers into the tight, warm heat of her pussy, all the time keeping her hooded green eyes locked on the smouldering gaze in front of her. His eyes have turned a darker blue and are gleaming with desire, watching every move Betty makes - she brings her fingers up to her lips and slowly licks one and then offers him the other.

All at once he’s kneeling in front of her, pushing her back so she is lying half in the car, and buries his head between her legs. His hands are parting her folds and she can feel him licking and sucking her clit and then his tongue starts probing into her wet pussy, darting in and out, in and out, over and over, and Betty starts to tingle. She’s panting and wanting more, so much more - she sits up straighter and, while she wants him to continue licking her out, she needs to feel him inside her. She pulls him upwards and hurriedly unzips his jeans, his cock springs erect out of his tight white boxers - it’s girthy and long and Betty can’t stop the smile which automatically pulls her lips upward.

She takes his beautiful, full cock in her hands and it twitches at her touch. It is rock hard and she can feel each ridge as she continues to stroke it, long smooth strokes up and down, and he has had to brace his arms against the side of the car, and she can hear him groaning, so she cups his balls with one hand while continuing to pump him. Betty looks up and says ‘more’ and he nods. She quickly takes a condom out of the glovebox and rolls it down the length of his cock; she’s trying to be slow and sensual but can’t help blurting out “I need you now buried deep inside me.” He smirks as Betty wriggles out of the car and bends over the hood of the car, and asks him to fuck her hard and fast.

He leans against her back and she feels him reach down to her clit; he must be able to feel how wet she is, her pussy radiating heat. He pushes her legs further apart and she can feel the tip of his dick at her entrance, and her pussy is already contracting in anticipation, and then he slams his long, thick cock into her and Betty lets out a wanton moan. His dick is perfectly proportioned, filling every inch of her - he is so, so deep this way and Betty feels completely filled up, his balls are slapping against her clit, and he’s muttering under his breath between moans but Betty can’t quite catch what he is saying.

He bends her forward a bit more, fucking her harder and faster it’s relentless and she never wants it to stop. She needs more, pushing back against him as she pants at the rhythm he has set - he reaches around and massages her clit, slamming into her over and over and Betty feels her pussy closing around his cock with a vice-like grip every time he re-enters her. It feels amazing although she's not sure how long she can last as she starts to feel herself quiver - she moans out, “I’m going to cum,” 

and he growls, "cum baby, let me feel you.” 

and then her pussy tightens around his cock as the waves of pleasure rush over her and through her whole body, and she slumps forward as she feels him release inside of her as he just keeps muttering “hot, so fucking hot,” over and over.

He’s lying across her back and they’re both panting, he slowly pulls out and stands up and starts to pull his pants back up, and all Betty wants is for his cock to be filling her again.

Betty slowly gathers herself together, picks her thong up off the ground and hands it to him and says, “same time next week,” before giving him a smirk of her own. And then with a brief kiss on the lips; she gets back in the car and drives off.

Jughead shakes his head at the sight of his wife’s departing car and slowly pulls his helmet on, starting his bike to follow her home, all the while thinking how lucky he was when he overheard her conversation with Ronnie, and how he had left Betty a post-it note on her steering wheel earlier in the day simply stating a time and garage address, along with the lacy white thong.


End file.
